Inuyasha and a chat room
by KuroHana69
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends are in a chat room with all the ppl they know....well to find out more please read my story
1. Default Chapter

Ayame69-i hope u like it this is my first fan fic and i am realyhappy of it !!!

A/N-i don't own inuyasha or of any of the charcter.....but i can dream

please forgive me, on my bad spelling(there mite be OOC)

This is my "Inuyasha" MSN fanfic:

Peoples/demons nick names:

Inuyasha- Fulldemon

Kagome- KagomeH

Shippo- Foxboy

Sango- SaNgO

Muroku- Willubaremykids

Sesshomaru- Fluffy

Rin- Fluffykid

kirara- asdfjkl;

Nuroku-Evilcocksucker

CHAPTER 1# of "Inuyasha got msn"

#Fulldemon has just singed in#

#KagomeH has just singed in#

Felldemon - hey kagome

KagomeH - whats up?

Felldemon- nothing just the cieling thats all.....why did u want to know?

KagomeH- never mind u will not be able to understand it anyway...lol

Felldemon- are u calling ME! STUPPED!!!!!

KagomeH- no i'm not

#Willubaremykids has just singed in #

KagomeH- hey

Willubaremykids - whacha wareing?

Felldemon- HEY i'm here u now...so watch it (-.-)

Willubaremykids -oh shit i was hopping u were not,becase i was just about to ask her if she would have my baby

KagomeH- u know that i would just say no dum dum

Willubaremykids - at least i tryed cry

#Foxboy has just singed in#

#SaNgO has just singed in#

Foxboy-hey

SaNgO- hey whats up?

Willubaremykids-your pic's

SaNgO-WHAT!!!!!!

KagomeH-lol

Fulldemon- lol u suck

SaNgO-thats not funny i think he dose have pic's of me cry

#asdfjkl; has just singed in#

Fulldemon- WTF

KagomeH-who the hell is that???????

asdfjkl;- sahfkdsahrb

KagomeH- and they don't now how to type!

Felldemon- i think that is kirara

SaNgO-it could be i don't see her around my place

KagomeH- if this is kirara then type your name

asdfjkl;- ki ra ra

SaNgO-well at lest she tryed to type her name

Foxboy-how did she get MSN???

SaNgO-i don't know to tell u the truth

asdfjkl;-fhjalfhdlaue bvcx

KagomeH-i think she was trying to tell use how...but it didn't work that well

Foxboy-lol

Willubaremykids- i hate trying to read what kirara is saying...it hurts the eyes alot

# Fuffy has just singed in #

Fuffy- hey .

Fulldemon- are u here to give us shit?

Fuffy-can't i talk to beloved friends

Fulldemon- That is not my brother(he hates us)...what did u do to him O.O are u on crack or something?

Fuffy- oh my beloved bother....i love you

KagomeH-LMAO

SaNgO-lol

Fulldemon-NO YOU DON'T!!!! U HATE ME I HATE U!!!1.......what did u do to my brother

#Fluffykid has just singed in#

Fluffykid- Rin get off my MSN ....stupped humans this is Lord Sesshomaru don't lision to her she is just trying to make peace,and Rin your grounded from the compter for a week

Fluffy-NOOOOOO!!! plz lord sesshomaru...i am srry plz forgive me

#Fuffy signed out#

Fluffykid- until we meet again InUyAsHa

#Fluffykid singed out#

KagomeH-thst was weird and funny at the same time

Fulldemon-i agree on that

Willubaremykids- u guys agreed on something ,let me wright that down "Note: Inuaysha and kagome have finaly agreed on the somehting "

SaNgO-LMAO

asdfjkl;-eua

SaNgO-i think that means lol or something like that

KagomeH- why isn't shippo talkin????

Foxboy- i am here but i like to read wat u guys are talkin about (and i am lol at u people)

Fulldemon-no one loling here punches shippo on the head

Foxboy- that hert

KagomeH-how could that have hurt?...its not even real

Foxboy-NO...my flower pot fell and hit me in the head

Fulldemon-lol

Foxboy-NOT funny

#asdfjkl; singed out#

#SaNgO singed out#

#Evilcocksucker has just singed in#

Fulldemon-how are u ?

Evilcocksucker-why can't u be gay?Inuyasha

Fulldemon-WHAT!!!! who are u ????

Evilcocksucker-this is Nuraku.......

KagomeH-lmao

Evilcocksucker-why can't u leave this girl and be with me ?

Fulldemon-i am not gay!!!!! i'll never be gay

Evilcocksucker-I love u and .....sesshomaru

KagomeH-lol Ewww

Evilcocksucker-shut up lazbo

KagomeH-I am not laz !!!!!!!!! NO way...i am going out with inuyasha!!!!

Willubaremykids-U ARE ? i have to tack u off my list

Fulldemon- U said u were not oging to tell anyone yet

KagomeH-cry i am srry about that i didn't mean to

Evilcocksucker-U BITCH U STOLE MY MAN!!!!!

Fulldemon-I AM NOT YOUR MAN!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE U !!!

Willubaremykids-whath a gay moment..lol

Evilcocksucker-IF I CAN'T HAVE U NO ONE CAN.......

KagomeH-i think i seen that line in a movie before

Evilcocksucker-Inow......BYE BYE my beloved Inuayasha

#Evilcocksucker singed out#

Willubaremykids-i think he smoking something

KagomeH-i think so to

Fulldemon-thats why i smelled weed last time i seen him

#Evilcocksucker has just singed in#

Evilcocksucker-Inuyasha don't tell them our sex life please

Fulldemon-U JUST TOLD EVERYONE ASSWHOLE!!!!

#Fulldemon singed out#

#Evilcocksucker singed out#

Willubaremykids-do u think they are going to met for u know what?

KagomeH-what do u mean

Willubaremykids-lets just say a gay moment

KagomeH-EWWW!!!.....will i gtg to study for the next big test bye

Foxboy-bye i gtg to

#Foxboy singed out#

#KagomeH singed out #

#Willubaremykids singed out#

A/N-i hope u liked it,it is not as good as alot of fanfic's at least i tryed....lol....i hope to see ya next chrapter....can u plz review ...thanks .


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**- i hope this fanfic was better then the first chapter, i realized how bad i did and i am hoping to make it a lot better. sorry it taking me so long to update. enjoy

**NOTE :_ I do not own InuYasha, that be cool , but i am sorry i don't_**

* * *

**NICKNAMES**

**InuYasha- Full-demon**

**Kagome - Kagome**

**Shippo- Fox-boy**

**Sango- SaNgO**

**Miroku-Women-lover ( NOTE: I am changing his name because it is to long)**

**Sesshomaru- Fluffy**

**Rin- Fluffy-kid**

**Kirara- asdfjkl;**

**Naraku -Evil-cocksucker**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**kagome's just signed in**

**SaNgO just signed in**

**Kagome -- hey Sango reminder the other day with Naraku and InuYasha?**

**SaNgO - - yes why?**

**Kagome -- what would ya think if there was a gay relationship between them? well u c inuyasha wouldn't have said something like that if it wasn't true.**

**SaNgO - good point**

**Kagome's -- well we will have to see or get it out of him, i think i know a way**

**Kagome's - BRB i am going to call InuYasha and tell him to get his gay ass on this .**

**SaNgo -- okay..**

**Women-lover just singed in**

**SaNgO -- nice name**

**Women-lover -- thanks**

**SaNgO -- why u change it, the last one sounded a lot like u **

**Women-lover -- i can only take so many hits to the face...OK**

**SaNgO -- okay,**

**Kagome - Back!**

**SaNgO -- u get Inuyasha on?**

**Kagome - no he is not answering his cell phone. **

**Women-lover -- that is really strange , don't u think?**

**SaNgO - call Naraku**

**Kagome -- yep just a sec**

**Kagome -- O.o he is there...Naraku said no, but i heard him flipping out. **

**Women-lover -- WOW...i never though as him as a gay...oh god, i am at least staying 5 feet away from him. **

**SaNgO - there gotta be another reason**

**Full-demon signed in**

**Fulldomen -- hey whats sup?**

**Kagome's -- where were u ...i called?**

**Full-demon -- i do got to eat**

**Women-lover -- at Naraku's**

**Full-demon -- WHAT!**

**Kagome -- i called him to see if u were there and he said no and i heard u in the back ground...can u explain that?**

**Full-demon -- i was trying to kill him**

Women-lover -- sure...

**Full-demon -- grrr...what is going on!**

**SaNgO -- well something u and your boyfriend started yesterday**

**Full-demon - boyfriend ..WHAT!**

**Women-lover -- it is okay now, we know u are gay.**

**Kagome--- thanks for letting that out**

**Full-demon -- HOW COULD U THINK THAT I AM GAY! KAGOME!**

**Kagome - well u have been acting like it lately**

**SaNgO -- he could be BI**

**Women-lover-- true**

**Fox-boy just singed in**

**Kagome - hey**

**SaNgO - hey hey **

**Fox-boy-- whats going on?**

**Women-lover-- ,nothing much we found out that Inuyasha might be gay or BI ...what u think**

**Fox-boy-- i think he is BI**

**Full-demon -- Ö.O why!...why are u guys doing this to me... i am STRIGHT! OKAY1**

**SaNgO -- well ...then explain yesterdays convo?**

**Full-demon -- i was joking**

**Kagome -- are u now?**

**Full-demon -- yes...sigh u guys can't take a joke**

**SaNgO -- yeah i think he is straight...but i am not saying i believe him 100**

**Fox-boy -- yah lets drop the subject**

**Kagome -- yes please do**

**SaNgO -- whats up with u lately Shippo?**

**Fox-boy -- nothing really**

**Women-lover --i think he has a girlfriend...because i seen him today, and well he been happyer.**

**Kagome -- O.O he has a girlfriend... . who is it!**

**Fox-boy-- i am always happy, whats the difference ? ...and how did u know?**

**Full-Demon -- wow i am shocked**

**Women-Lover- your telling me i was just guessing, but wow i should do it more often , tell us little guy who is this women?**

**Fox-boy- u will have to see for yourself i am not telling you.**

**SaNgO-hmm, i c, anyways , this one i am so putting into my book BRB **

**Kagome- okays, anyways i can;t wait to see this girl! **

**fox-boy - drop the subject, u guys are all nosey. **

**Full-Demon - not we are not, we are just wondering**

**SaNgO- okay i am back, but i got a problem **

**Kagome- what is it?**

**SaNgO- i gtg because i lost my diary, and i am worried, i have everything in there!**

**SaNgO signed out**

**Kagome- i am going to help her, i know how she feels**

**Kagome singed out**

**Full-Demon- why are u not going to go help find the dairy? i know u want to read sango's feelings**

**Women-lover- already did , i have it, i am going to be in shit for it to. **

**Fox-boy- U WHAT!**

**Full-Demon- that is so like u**

**Women- lover- i gtg i need to get it back to her before she finds out, and hey did u steal kagomes dairy before?**

**Full-Demon - i am not answering that at all**

**Fox-Boy- we will take that as a yes.**

**Full-Demon - shut up!**

**Women-Lover- NVM, she just slapped me, she new i had it **

**Fox-Boy- you suck!**

**Women-Lover- shut up or i will hurt u, but anyways i learned alot of stuff from reading the dairy Lol, got to go ttyl. **

**Women-Lover signed out**

**Fox-Boy signed out **

**Full Demon signed out **

**

* * *

**Note : this will be contiued please R&R to let me know you want more. 


End file.
